


Accepted

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - PTAtale, Genderless Frisk, PTA Sans, frisk is autistic, frisk is mute, frisk uses ASL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk just wants to socialize, but apparently, according to some jerks, they're not doing it correctly. Their family backs them up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Social Rules Are Bullshit, Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> you all have asked  
> and I have DELIVERED  
> BEHOLD, ANOTHER PTA SANS FIC!!! (though this chapter doesn't have the pta meeting)
> 
> thanks to y'all for commenting on my other one 'PTA Flowey Gets Miffed'!! all of your comments made my day for each one, oh my gosh <3 <3
> 
> I know you all liked the other one a lot, so I tried to make this one just as good. There'll be a chapter 2 and 3 too!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :D

Frisk clutched onto their backpack handles, pulling the sack up as they trotted along to school. The small 2nd grader occasionally waved to their peers, who waved back. They were looking for Monster Kid of course, however they weren’t there. Frisk figured they probably tripped and hurt their face. They would have liked to walk with the yellow monster, to help them not hurt themself, but…

Well, they had another surprise in store - or rather, in their backpack.

A muffled voice came from their pink backpack as they walked into the school, and Frisk immediately jumped to attention. Annoyed, they flipped the backpack around and unzipped it, showing off a yellow flower, stuffed into the backpack into its little flowerpot, spilling soil everywhere. (Not that Frisk particularly cared.)

“Frisk!” Flowey hissed at them. “Can I COME OUT already?! It’s so stuffy and cramped here!”

Frisk, of course, didn’t verbally respond to this; rather, they put a single finger to their mouth and made an aggravated ‘shh!’ noise. They looked up, then around, before moving to the side. They waved towards the side of the street, moving further and further from the path as they eventually reached the back of a tree, hidden and away from any potential bypassers. They opened the pouch a bit, so Flowey could extend his neck and move around a bit more freely. 

Flowey shook his head around (or rather, his vine) to stretch out, before turning back to Frisk, an irritated face donning his head.

“GOD, Frisk, you couldn’t have carried me or anything, you just HAD to stuff me in that hellhole!” he shouted (though, not too loud as to attract any attention). “Or what, did you forget how I KILLED you over and over again?! Want me to remind you?”

Frisk somehow remained calm despite the threat, and despite the face they _knew_ his potential power. They kept a straight face and lifted their hands to sign back at Flowey.

‘I already told you,’ they started, ‘that I want this to be a surprise. Okay?’

“A surprise, huh,” Flowey spat, as Frisk patted at their legs rhythmically to stim. “Like I’m some sorta animal or freak.”

‘They’ll love you! I promise,’ Frisk signed, with a smile on their face.

Flowey resigned to this after a moment of silence (aside from Frisk’s patting), crouching back down for Frisk to zip up the bag again. The threw it over their shoulder as gently as they could, and yet still heard a small shriek from the small, yellow flower.

Yes, their friends would love him, of course. Their friends would love a murderous monster flower who talked about killing people and once lashed out at Linda at a PTA meeting.

—

“Alright, class, settle down!” A middle-aged woman’s voice called out with fake kindness to a class of monster and human children, who were excitedly conversing with each other. 

As soon as they heard the voice, they all circled up, sitting criss cross next to each other and forming a circle of about 25 kids. Frisk was, of course, sitting next to Monster Kid, who had a bandage on their nose and their usual yellow and brown sweater, and another kid, Katie, with brown hair, barrettes scattered around it, wearing a green sweater and brown slacks. Like Frisk, Katie used ASL, however that was because she was Deaf as opposed to mute.

The room was relatively small, especially for a 2nd grader’s classroom. The room was divided into two sections; one was a wide space with a blue and green speckled carpet, bookshelves filled with both textbooks for children and young adult novels, and supply cabinets (the area the group was sitting in right now); the other was the generic desks and chairs set up.

“Alright kids, we’re going to do show and tell now! I hope you all brought stuff to share!”

“Um, Mrs. Peters,” one kid called out, raising his hand. “Why is Ms. Temmie not here?”

This clearly struck a nerve in Nancy Peters, the woman with dyed brown hair, a triangular face, and a blazer with a pencil skirt, both varying shades of yellow. The kids generally didn’t like her, and at best felt indifferent. She, however, assumed all the kids liked her, because of her ‘acceptable social skills’ - which was her ‘gotcha’ word to reprimand any ‘bad’ behavior.

Another thing - she did _not_ like Frisk.

Nancy’s face scrunched up at the mention of Temmie, because unlike her, Temmie a loved, accepting, caring teacher who had spunk and character. She’d been teaching at Mt. Ebott Elementary School for quite some time, since Monsters were liberated, and since she managed to get her teaching certificates after getting her English and Education degree from Underground Cool Leg recognized by the Surface.

“Yes, Ms. Temmie will be late,” she spat out, “so I will be your teacher until she gets here, okay?”

There were muffled sounds of disapproval throughout Nancy’s ‘audience’.

“Now, who wants to go first?”

Frisk’s face lit up, and they raised their hand. Before Nancy could answer - because Frisk _knew_ what she was going to say - they ran up to the front of the class, waving. They unhooked their backpack from their shoulders and moved it to the front.

“What’s in your bag, Frisk?” one of their classmates, Rick, asked.

Frisk answered by triumphantly pulling the flowerpot out of their bag, tapping their fingers against it. Flowey was pulled out (trying not to get his petals caught on the zipper), and he decided to greet the class accordingly just like he and Frisk practiced.

“Howdy, all! My name’s Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

The class let out a gasp of surprise, some moving towards Frisk and Flowey to take a closer look. They’d never seen a moving flower before - let alone a talking one!

“Is that a flower that TALKS?! Can I pet it?!”

“ **You’d better not, if you know what’s good for you!** ” Flowey answered in a scathing voice. This, of course, scared some of the kids, however most of them were too intrigued to be scared and laughed at Flowey’s attempt.

Frisk clapped their hands together, and began to sign something - Kid, of course, verbally interpreting for the rest of the class..

‘This is Flowey! I met him when I first got to the Underground! He—“

“Ahem! Frisk,” Nancy coughed, startling the young kid. They looked up at the substitute teacher with worry. “Why don’t you try using your _voice_ to tell them that, as opposed to Kid’s?”

“Mrs. Peters, Frisk can’t talk!” another kid called out, coming to Frisk’s defense. “Kid tells us what they’re saying, and—“

“It’s not acceptable socially,” Nancy started, the class rolling their eyes collectively, “for Frisk to be using her hands to talk. It makes other people judge her.”

Frisk’s energy depleted, first at having their method of communicating restricted, and second at being called the wrong pronouns. They were happy that someone came to their defense, but Nancy had more power than the whole class combined, so in the end it didn’t really matter what the class thought.

Frisk tried to make some noises, but none of them were words. They made some small grunts to communicate more, but this only annoyed Nancy further.

“ _Frisk!_ With your _words_ , please!” she shouted, making Frisk cringe. There was nothing they could do. They couldn’t talk, and they couldn’t use their hands to communicate?

Nervous, they started to tap against their legs again to stim to handle the turmoil inside. They were starting to shake, and they could feel the concern from their other classmates who were by their side (aside from the few classroom bullies). It filled them with determination, knowing that they had friends with them. But they were still sad, still scared that—

“Frisk! Quiet hands!” Nancy yelled out again. “You know, other people aren’t going to like you if you keep flailing your arms everywhere! You silly girl.”

“Mrs. Peters, we like Frisk just as they are! And Frisk’s not a girl!” Kid shouted, standing to their feet. Frisk was, of course, their best friend, and of course if they could defend Frisk from Undyne, then they could protect Frisk from a shitty teacher.

“Sit down, Kid! Frisk was born a girl, so she is a girl!” she lashed back.

Flowey, meanwhile, was looking at all of this in shock. He knew Frisk didn’t particularly enjoy going to school, but the look on Frisk’s face was unbearable for him. While he still made threats to Frisk’s life, and low-key hated them for taking away the human SOULs from him, he didn’t want to see any harm come their way. After all, there was a part of him that was also Frisk’s best friend.

“Hey, why don’t you calm down a bit, lady?” Flowey growled, his face becoming sour. Suddenly, somehow to the kids, his face contorted to a horrifying expression, startling some of them, and definitely Nancy. “Don’t you know what you’re dealing with?”

Frisk could feel the excess from the human SOULs in them rising up - his petals were starting to glow all colors sans red, and Frisk knew what this meant. They didn’t want to start more trouble, so they turned their face to him and gave a look of ‘please don’t go Omega Flowey on everyone’.

“Frisk, tell - with your words! - your friend to be quiet. This is my classroom, not his.”

Frisk defiantly lifted their hands and signed. ‘He wouldn’t listen to me anyway, why would he listen to me now?’

This was true - Flowey was on the verge of transforming and launching his friendliness pellets at Nancy. “Ha! I don’t listen to Frisk, and I certainly won’t listen to the likes of YOU,” Flowey said, his voice becoming deep and similar to what one would hear from the depths of hell. “ **In this world, it’s kill or be killed!** ”  
A few ‘friendliness pellets’ - white seeds - launched up from behind him, and began to fly towards Nancy. She dodged out of all of them, but they left some destruction to a bookshelf nearby.

“That’s it!” Nancy shouted, standing up. “I won’t be threatened or have my rules not be followed! Frisk, go take your belongings and go to the Principal’s Office! And then, during recess, I want you to stay behind so we can go over some social rules you need to learn.”

Frisk felt something shatter in them. They felt so hurt by Nancy’s words, and the day had barely even started. Stay behind during recess for being mute and autistic? Why did they have to do that? Why did Nancy have to call them a girl? Why was Flowey being attacked too?

“WOW, real big of you. I bet you feel reeeaaalll good about yourself!” Flowey hissed, having been left near Frisk’s backpack. “Surely it’s idiots like you that made Chara want to leave the Surface,” he murmured softly enough so no one could hear, before revitalizing again.

As Frisk began to tear up, they turned for the door, their hands flapping away. Before they could exit, a figure - more like a shining ray of light - appeared before them.

“h0I clas! i’m temmie!!!”

The class turned to her, the silence breaking with them cheering for Temmie! Of course anyone could prefer Temmie over Mrs. Peters. Nancy appeared startled that, surprisingly, people didn’t like her actions or words so much. Temmie respected people’s differences, allowed (and understood) sign language in the class, and respected all of the kids’ gender identities. Nancy was the exact opposite.

“…oh god, THIS is your teacher?” Flowey groaned, immediately recognizing the gray cat-dog in a purple suit.

“o!! h0I frisk!! how r yuo”

Frisk sniffled, rubbing at their eyes to wipe the tears away and trying to smile a bit. It was hard to be sad around Temmie.

“oh no…!! did sum thing… happen ?”

“ _Yes,_ Temmie, Frisk repeatedly disrespected my instructions, and didn’t practice acceptable social behavior. So she is being sent to the principal’s office.”

“o…” Temmie lifted a paw to her mouth, her expression going sullen. “well… all is wel! frisk doesn’t have to go to principal. tem will solve thing!”

“Temmie, please, I don’t think—“

Temmie’s voice dropped a few octaves and their face turned blank, their eyes expressing the absolute look of fury.

“Oh, you think you’re so special, huh? Haha, very funny, _Nancy_. Truth galore, no one has to adhere to your strict social or gender standards, you salty dry bagel.”

“E-excuse me?!”

“What? Are you surprised an English major graduate can… speak… in proper English? Wow, good joke. I’m the one with a degree.”

Frisk covered their mouth with their hands, eyes going wide for a moment. Flowey observed this and cackled a bit. The other kids started snickering at this oh-so-intense argument in class - when Temmie pulled out that look with that voice, things _definitely_ were getting serious. And ‘salty dry bagel’ was certainly an insult some of them were going to use again.

Nancy sputtered out, unsure of what to say. Flowey took this opportunity to speak up.

“Isn’t it _socially unacceptable_ to pause for so long without talking, Nancy?” he said, a different grin on his face - this one was all black with fangs showing and his pupils white and eyes black. This, of course, only flustered Nancy more, and got the class cracking up - one kid even yelled out ‘yeah Flowey!!’

Nancy eventually composed herself, brushing whatever was on her blazer. “F-fine,” she stammered, “I’ll be taking my leave, then. Good luck, class!”

Before she left, she muttered some choice words for Frisk.

“I will see you at recess, Ms. Dreemurr.”

Frisk felt that feeling in them again - the feeling of falling into the void, calling out to help with no one coming. They knew Nancy would still hold them back from playing with their friends. Would Temmie help them again? Would someone else…?

“Good luck, salty dry bagel!” one classmate called out, but Nancy was already out the door before she could hear it. The class burst into laughter, and some kids walked up to pat Frisk on the shoulder and comfort them. Katie signed with Frisk if they were okay, and Kid allowed Frisk to stim with their tail by rubbing it.

Temmie tapped the blackboard roughly (by slamming her entire body into it).

“alrite class, lets start lesson!” she called out, and the class all went over back to the circle. “lets start to grammar!” Temmie coughed out, and then spoke up with the ‘serious’ voice. “I will be using this voice to teach, of course.”

Frisk was still recovering, but they’d be fine, for now.


	2. SAVEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus to the rescue, saving Frisk from Nancy's shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND THAT IT'S A LITTLE SHORTER  
> I hope you like this chapter too! Not as funny as the last, but I hope it's a good addition c:

Frisk was getting nervous without Temmie around, as soon as lunch rolled around.

They were grateful Temmie called Nancy out and put her in her place. They were so grateful that they started tearing up in class. No, Temmie wasn’t at fault for being absent after she was called to do recess duty. What Frisk was _not_ grateful for was Nancy. Despite Temmie’s attempt to stop Nancy from hurting Frisk, Frisk was still supposed to go to her office for a ‘correction session’.

Those words hurt Frisk as they thought about what she would do. Nothing better than she did in class. In fact, probably worse now that she’d be in an isolated room with Frisk with no other kids around. Frisk’s stomach grew a hollow pit as they thought of what would happen.

Quietly, they ran to the bathroom (having to go in the girl’s bathroom, which they _hated_ ) and opened their backpack again. They turned it around to face them. Flowey’s head stuck up, a confused expression on his face as he noticed Frisk’s expression.

“What’s gotten into you, kid? What, has that piece of human garbage gotten to you?” he asked bitterly.

Frisk nodded in response. 

“Well _good_! Now you’ll have to…”

He trailed off once again as Frisk’s eyes filled with tears, and they coughed out a sob as they rubbed their small hand over one eye, flapping the other hand in the air wildly in panic. Flowey immediately began to regret what he said. No, that’s not what he meant to do!

“W-wait, kid, stop crying! Gah, you’re even more pathetic when you do,” he quipped. Despite his attitude, Frisk stopped crying and their flapping became a lot more controlled. “Listen. That woman is just a speck on the earth. Why’d you let her hurt you, huh?” Frisk gave a shrug. “Yeah, I thought so! You know the truth - in this world, it’s _kill or be killed_. And she is certainly on the road to the latter.”

Frisk sniffled, feeling a little bit better after Flowey’s… ‘pep talk’.

“So… don’t listen to her, alright?” he sighed, taking another inhale as his face contorted into a horrifying, toothy grin once again. “Otherwise, you’ll have to suffer by _ME_ instead, got it?”

Frisk nodded, smiling a bit at the plant as they zipped him back up. One more muffled voice came out of it, speaking words they didn’t think they’d hear from the yellow plant.

“ _Stay determined._ ”

Frisk went silent, as even their hands stopped flapping. Now they were filled with determination, as they nodded and headed off to what might as well have been hell itself.

Nancy’s office was plain and boring. There was a brown circular table in the middle atop of a brown carpet, and facing the window that taunted Frisk with recess was another desk for her personal belongings. It was topped with some family photos and a laptop.

Frisk looked outside the window somberly, seeing Monster Kid with no one to hang out with. They just solemnly sat on the swing. It tore Frisk’s heart to pieces - not in the sense that they’d have to RESET, more in the sense that sometimes, it was hard to not refuse.

They slumped into the chair, the determination fading away, looking at their swinging feet sadly. Soon, they’d be yelled at to stop stimming, that it was obnoxious, rude, _weird, would make the other kids hate them._ But Frisk _knew_ this wasn’t the case. They had friends! They had Monster Kid, and Katie, and even Rick who often had to apologize for accidentally bullying Frisk on the playground when he didn’t know he was doing it (one time, Nancy told Frisk to just accept his behavior because ‘boys will be boys’… Dunkle Sans gave her a hard time for that at the following PTA Meeting.)

Why them?

Frisk didn’t have time to ask anymore questions as the woman of the hour walked through the door, a fake smile plastering her face.

“Hello Frisk, how are you today?” she asked, as if she cared.

The small tormented kid lifted their hands to sign, however was shushed by Nancy slamming some papers onto the desk.

“Listen, Frisk, I don’t care what you do at home with your so called ‘family’,” Nancy sneered, “but around me, you will use your _voice_ to talk. Am I clear?”

‘B-but I can’t,’ they signed back with shaky hands, tears forming in their eyes again. ‘I can’t talk, I’m mute…’

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you,” Nancy mocked, sitting down next to the shaking kid. “Say, ‘hi, Ms. Peters, I’m doing good today’, alright?”

A muffled noise came from them. After all, what else could they do? They couldn’t talk, even if Nancy held their mouth open and forced them too.

Nancy sighed in agitation.

“Frisk, if you do not start talking like a normal person, no one’s going to like you. People are pushed away by that kind of stuff.”

Frisk’s face fell again. Suddenly, a burst of determination came through to them - no, they did NOT have to endure this. They had lots of friends. Just because Nancy was stuck in her own world, doesn’t mean she had to drag them down with her. Reaching into their bag, they pulled out a sketchbook (they liked to draw, a lot) and a sharpie. Before Nancy had time to protest, Frisk wrote in large letters.

‘YOU’RE WRONG’

The lady sneered at this. “No, I believe you’re in the wrong. There’s research done on this, and I have more life experience then you.”

That didn’t phase them. They flipped the page (they hated how many pages they were ruining, but they didn’t care at the moment) and wrote again.

“KID. KATIE. RICK,” along with a few other friends of theirs.

The next words Nancy said stuck a hole in Frisk’s heart.

“They’d leave you if you keep acting like this.”

And that was the final straw. Frisk broke down, tears streaming down their face, and Nancy looked at them with an annoyed expression, impatient and uncaring. In their bag, Flowey was hissing, though knew that Frisk would be even more upset if he intervened. They both hated this, and they could both feel it.

As sobs emitted from their throat, salvation came as the door swung open, revealing what might as well have been a savior. Papyrus, dressed all out in his custodian outfit, he seemed like he didn’t notice the two people in the room. He’d be working in the school as the janitor since monsters were released, and despite the apparent racism from the humans, he always kept a smile on his face and did his job properly. The kids all loved him like they loved Ms. Temmie.

“OH! GREETINGS, HUMANS! I DID NOT SEEM TO NOTICE YOU!” he shouted happily. Nancy also resented him - ‘too autistic’, she said once. And got dunked on _hard_ by Sans.

He turned to notice Frisk, still teary eyed.

“We’re a little busy here, Papyrus,” Nancy quipped, “so if you would be so kind and _leave_ , that’d be great.”

“OKAY!! BUT…” his eyes narrowed. “IT SEEMS THE HUMAN ISN’T HAVING LOTS OF FUN. FRISK, ARE YOU OKAY?”

Before Nancy had time to suggest otherwise, Frisk shook their head defiantly. Nancy scoffed, looking offended, and Papyrus just looked outright depressed. That is, until he got an idea and jumped back to his normally excited form.

“HUMAN!!! I DECLARE THAT TODAY WILL BE A DAY OF FUN!!!” Without further ado, Papyrus moved behind Frisk, picking them up with their little backpack. “OTHER HUMAN!!! FEAR NOT, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE FRISK IS LIVING LIFE TO THE FULLEST!”

“That’s not what we’re here for, and I’d appreciate it if you would leave us for our social skills lesson—“

Papyrus forgot to listen to Nancy, and tossed Frisk over his shoulder. (Flowey was sure not having fun in there.) Ignoring the stares from the students, Papyrus lead Frisk out, who was happy they wouldn’t have to tolerate that for the rest of the day. Of course, they didn’t like not saying goodbye to their friends…

“Where are you taking Frisk?!” Nancy shouted.

“TO THE MALL!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW THAT THE MALL IS WHERE KIDS GO TO HAVE FUN!!! FAREWELL!”

Nancy’s words stuck in their head as Papyrus strolled away from her. Were they really going to leave them? Were they really annoying their friends?

They hopped into Papyrus’ large red car as Frisk rolled around in the backseat (Papyrus had to take out the giant bed in the car, unfortunately) until they buckled their seatbelt, stimming excitedly. And off they were, to the Mt. Ebott Shopping Mall. Frisk did want some new gardening tools to take care of Flowey, and some new earrings and jewelry - of course, all heart shaped.

Papyrus, little did his small human friend know, knew what was going on. He knew Nancy usually gave Frisk grief. Sans always told him about it, and to stay away from Nancy (which he kind of knew after her rampant insults towards him). Papyrus wasn’t as stupid as many people believed him to be. And he certainly was going to tell Sans about this.

And, well, Nancy was sure to be in for a bad time. Not just because Sans would wreck her at the PTA meeting that night, but Papyrus also noticed a black shadow looming in a corner, donning a white distorted face. He certainly didn’t look happy, either.

No one was really happy with Nancy, or any of the PTA moms, but at least Frisk and Papyrus were going to have a good time today, right?

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I hope that met ALL OF YOUR STANDARDS  
> Leave C+C below if you liked ^_^
> 
> chapter 2 coming soon! ...i think :D


End file.
